


Electricity

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chores, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Home Improvement, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss calls in Reid when she discovers some electrical issues in her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as an entertainment. This story should not be read by those under the age of 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a completely unnecessary follow-up to both [Put Your Back Into It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/827415) and [Torque](http://archiveofourown.org/works/879622). I would like to stress the term 'completely unnecessary' here...

“Whoever wired this place should be criminally prosecuted.” Reid scanned the kitchen, now stripped back to the wall studs and the firebreak behind them, and passed judgment over the lethal electrical work. “Morgan was completely correct in insisting that you get a master electrician in here as soon as possible - this isn’t a job for a handyman…”

“It’s gonna cost me a fortune.” Prentiss sighed. “All I budgeted for was a kitchen reno…”

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Reid rolled until his chest half pressed into hers and laid a soft kiss along her collarbone. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing that you were living in a deathtrap.”

“Says the man who lives in a rent controlled haven for vermin, asbestos, and junkies…” She murmured her appreciation as she ran a hand through his tangled hair.

“Easy on the junkie slurs.” His breath warmed her skin and made her shiver as she realized how cool the kitchen tiles were under her back. They really had to get off the floor.

“Sorry.” She placed two fingers under his chin and drew him in for a slow kiss. “No offense.”

“I know.” The tips of his ears were turning red again. “So, I assume that if I offer my place to you for the duration of the repairs, you’ll decline?”

“I was thinking that a hotel might be more appropriate. And I do enjoy room service.” She waggled her eyebrows. “A hotel could afford… _other_ benefits as well…”

“Oh.” He mumbled as his ears turned a deeper shade of red. “So… you’d like to… to do this again?”

She nodded slowly and smiled. And then he smiled back shyly. It seemed that he needed a certain amount of encouragement to act, but once he did the results were startling. She was amazed by his forthrightness once he got past the shock of being pounced upon. Perhaps she ought to apologize for that, she mused, but it was in direct proportion to the frustration she felt at the failure of _months_ of flirtation. He was clueless in that respect; no wonder why Morgan had to watch over him if they interviewed prostitutes.

“Is that why you asked me over here?” He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her carefully. “Because, as an engineer, I can see the problem, but I’m not qualified to fix it. I’m not really qualified to do half the things that you’ve asked of me over the last five months…”

She kissed him hard to shut him up, to encourage his mind to be silent for an instant. When she pulled away and felt how his body vibrated against hers, she knew that she had succeeded. 

“Yes.” She breathed. “That was always the reason. But to be fair, you are a lot handier than you think you are. I’m impressed by your willingness _to try_ , at any rate…”

“I’ve just… I’ve never wanted to let you down, Emily.” 

She wasn’t sure if they were still talking about his ability to be helpful or not. He suddenly grabbed his pants and stood, trying to shake out the wrinkles before stepping into them. His knee made a cracking sound as he put weight on it and she felt a twinge of regret that her hedonism had won out over practicality and consideration. But the feeling only dimmed for a second before she became concerned that he was about to leave.

“What are you doing?”

“If I can discover which breakers on the main panel in the basement are for this unit, I can turn them off and marette the exposed wires here. At the very least, it’ll make the place safer until a real electrician can get to them…”

He was shrugging into his shirt as she got up and pushed him up against the framing for the kitchen entry. He opened up to her obediently as she forced herself into him, but his arms dangled for a few seconds before they closed around her and pulled her tightly to him. She enjoyed the feeling of moving along his clothes - cotton, zippers, and buttons pressing into her bareness. The prospect of getting to undress him _again_ made her almost giddy.

“You’re not going anywhere.” She breathed hot against his lips. “You’ve already impressed me today - there’s no need to go overboard. Your manly efforts aren’t required in the basement.”

“Oh?” He seemed genuinely mystified, but then he bit down along her throat and moaned a little, and she grinned. _Okay, so not THAT clueless after all…_

“Umm-hmm.” Her breath caught as one of his hands trailed down her back and outlined the curve of her before pulling her into him again. “Bedroom. Now. Scoot…”

“Ah, the dreaded IKEA bed… we’d better stress test the frame strapping. I’m still not comfortable that we never figured out what those four leftover screws were for…”

 _Jesus, I hope that the bed collapses_ , she thought. Anything to keep him coming by and being surprisingly handy…


End file.
